onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moso Moso no Mi
The Mōsō-Mōsō no Mi 'is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to inplant a range of differents illusions which use emotions such as despair or fear to confuse the target. It is possible to use a visual projection, to inflict vivid images into another's mind. "Mōsō Mōsō" is an onomatopoeia of "to drive into Insanity", including being overcome with emotion of hopeless or sadness. "Mōsō" is japanese for Desilusion". In the English versions, it is called the Illusion-Illusion Fruit. It was eaten by Rosemary. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strenght of the fruit, as demonstrated by Rosemary, is that the user is able to inflict illuions on multiple targets at once. Victims that have been completely captured in the illusion, were unable to see the differents between reality and their "dream world" and most targets loose both, their mental and emotional balance. While the Devil Fruit works mental, most of the victims have the feeling at the beginning, to be in a slumber and it is possible that they loose their focus or thought for that moment. In the moment of slumber, the victim is not able to see, touch, hear, etc., until the user make the target see any illusion she wants. Since the fruit is directed to the mind of others, it shows no physical effects, and needs the focus of the user on the victim. Also, the power can be used on more then one person at the same time, and it takes sometimes the form of a slow white mist - like fog or the Yami Yami no Mi- that gradually moves toward victim. However, the power takes mostly the form of invinsable waves, that catches tha victim and paralyze him. Aswell, the Devil Fruit seems to only affect those who are in the users eyesight, and only lasts for as long as the user is able to focus on whoever is in her sight. Because of the mist form of the fruit power, it sometimes takes a few seconds to take effect on the victim. During this time, the enemy can either attempt to escape or attack the user, before the power takes effect. Besides that, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage This Devil grants the user the power to trick others with illusions in their mind, their were many different powers o Illsions. Attacks *'Visual Projection (視覚投影) Shikaku tōei) is Rosemary's main attack to project vivid images into another's mind. Senta uses her power by imagining an area and willing her victims to see. The visions are so real that the victims can easily forget reality. She uses this power by imagining an area and willing her victims to see, or make them see nothing at all. The visions are so real that the victims can easily forget reality. *'Boundary Inducement' (境界誘引)'' Kyōkai yūin'') is Rosemary's attack to create boundaries inside the minds of others, which they are unable to enter, however she also able to use it as a shielding skill. The power is exceptional in that it remains inside her targets mind until she removes the effect. Rosemary is able to use it as a shielding skill,the power is exceptional in that it remains inside her targets mind until she removes the effect. *'Visual Contortion' (視覚のゆがみ) Shikaku no yugami) is Rosemary's second ability to make things appear repulsive and hideous to her targets. *'Penance Illusion' (苦行の錯覚)'' Kugyō no sakkaku'') is the power to make her targets endure every bad deed of pain and suffering they have committed through their lifetime. Through sheer concentration, Rosemary can make any individual she chooses to experience the bad deed they have caused through their life. The power has an emotional effect too, a strong inducement of guilt. *'Sedative Inducement' (鎮静教唆) Chinsei kyōsa) is a trick to make her targets feel like into falling into a sedated state. She can apply it to more than one person at the same time, and takes effect on the target. *'Astral Projection' (幽体離脱) Yūtai ridatsu) is a mental ability to trick an individuals mind and project an illusionary form of herself outside of her body; to project her mind into an identical active, concious form of herself. Rosemary's ability has only been known to work on one individual at a time. A flaw with her gift is typically, her physical body is rendered vulnerable to harm and sometimes falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still while standing up until she returns to it. *'Fear Induction' (恐怖の誘導)'' Kyōfu no yūdō'') is the power to trick the mind of her targets into believing they are experiencing great fear and terror. However, Rosemary, is only able to use this attack, when she knows the person. Rosemary can induce a horrifying sensation of terror in any target she chooses. She can perform this power from a distance. *'Illusionary Cloning' (幻のクローニング) Maboroshi no kurōningu) is the raw talent to project identical clones of herself into the minds of others. Rosemary can create several clones of herself, and claims to be able to create thousands. The clones physically emerge from her body. They are all capable of independent thought and action, and each is apparently capable of producing her own clones. The clones are however, mental. *'Mental Imprisonment' (精神的な監禁) Seishin-tekina kankin) is the power to trap an individual within their own mind. *'Mental Camouflage' (メンタルカモフラージュ) Mentarukamofurāju) She is able to make others around him believe she is blending into her surroundings. Rosemary is able to shield others aswell, but would not be completely shielded, as the power is more based on protecting her alone rather than multiple people at once. *'Illusionary Distractions' (幻気晴らし) Maboroshi kibarashi) The Illusionary Distractions are Rosemary's raw talent to lead others into a dull, distracted state that has the power to take away her targets senses of hearing and touchRosemary's power takes the form of a misty wall that billows infront of her targets, when her targets see it, they become instantly distracted by it, and they hardly notice anything that happens while they are looking at the mist, they can't hear anything or anyone around them and any pain they feel is blurred out as well. Seveal could be affected by her gift at once if they were standing too close to her intended target. *'Illusionary Poisoning' (幻想中毒) Gensō chūdoku) Rosemary can trick an individual's mind (human or fishmen) into thinking they are being poisoned, and then slowly suffer immense pain.Though it has no affect on the body physically, it is very useful to her. Travia The ability of the Mōsō Mōsō no Mi to alter the reality of others by illusions,... External Links *Illusion - Wikipedia article on illusion. *Insanity - Wikipedia article on insanity. *Hypnosis - Wikipedia article on hypnosis. *Pythia - Wikipedia article on the mythological creature Rosemary becomes similar to with her abilities. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Page added by MrsLunchBox Category:One Piece Fanon